The Melancholy of the Thousand-Year-Old Boy
by AsherMstrImmortalis
Summary: When Kyon finds a mysterious notebook lying on the ground, he takes it to Nagato to translate it and hope the story in it would keep Haruhi away from boredom. However, now the main character of the story written inside the notebook has come to life as well as his enemies, and time has rewinded to force Kyon to relive the events with the new member Contains OC; KyonxHaruhi, OCxRyoko
1. Chapter 1: That Damn Notebook

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic in my whole entire life. So, I'm happy to finish the very first chapter in my first fanfic! Yay! *cue party poppers* Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I own none of the characters appearing in the story except one that has yet to come. I can't say his name however, since it's my OC and I want this one to be a surprise, I'll give you a hint though. He's appearing in the next chapter, and he's the one in the notebook.**

* * *

Melancholy of the Few-Thousand-Year-Old Boy Chapter 1: That Damn Notebook

All my life I have never believed in aliens, time travelers, and espers. I even knew that Santa Clause was never real, even in my early childhood. I just never accepted it until I was a bit older.

However, all those things actually became real because of Haruhi Suzumiya. You see, she can actually bend reality to her desires, but she never was aware. Haruhi wanted aliens, time travelers, and espers to be real? Nagato Yuki, Asahina Mikuru, and Koizumi Itsuki had been born from this. This goes for everything Haruhi is interested in. Nowadays, I wouldn't be surprised if I see Haruhi being interested in something and reality was bended by the time tomorrow ended.

Now, this story of my life begins with a simple notebook. Shortly after the SOS Brigade finished its weekly search for the supernatural, I found a notebook left on the ground. It was all written in English, so I obviously couldn't read it. So, I waited until the whole group met up on Monday to have it presented. Hopefully, it would keep Haruhi away from boredom for a while.

As always, I enter the clubroom to see Mikuru serving tea in her maid outfit, Nagato in the corner reading her book, and Koizumi sitting on a chair waiting for me to play another game of Go. Haruhi is late, again. I wonder what she is up to?

Anyway, I presented the book to Nagato to have it translate it and started to play yet another game with Koizumi. By the time Haruhi had burst in, Nagato had completed the translation and given the notebook to me.

"What's that?" Haruhi asks.

"A notebook I found right after our search on yesterday. It was in English, so I had Nagato translated it for me."

"Oh. What does it say?"

"Well…" I skim through every written page of the notebook. "It seems that it had ideas for a story."

"Oh. What's the story about?"

"Well… It was supposed to be in a Medieval Era type of setting, stating that the events were so horrific that the humans purposely left it out of history, never to be recorded. There are three characters fighting against a tyrant for revenge."

"It sounds interesting enough."

"I'm sure it is." Koizumi says with the usual smile on his face. I can see Nagato was also interested in what the book said. I guess she never really bothered to pay attention to what was in it when she translated it into Japanese. Mikuru is waiting for me to read as well.

"Well… There are some chapters for the first book for an introduction, but nothing else other than the characters and the general plot, which is divided into four books." I start reading the book.

"'Book 1: Asher, Aero, and Eliza lived their normal lives in an isolated self-sufficient village until the royal army had arrived to destroy it. They all die and-"

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait… The main characters already died within the first few chapters?" Haruhi interrupted. "Even I could write better than that."

"AHEM. They all died and RESURRECT as Immortali. The three fought off the royal army and search for other Immortali. Eventually, the party did. The other Immortali were all in a rebel army. Asher and co. manage to get in the army and hone their powers. Eventually, they become Elder Immortali.'

"'Book 2: The army finally makes its move against the tyrant. However, the king wasn't even there. Asher sensed something is wrong and managed to get some of the soldiers as well as the commanding officer out before the castle burst into flames, killing all the people, rebels and guards, inside. As the remaining rebels go back to base, the king himself arrives and practically decimates nearly all of the remaining forces except for a handful of men, Asher, Eliza, and Aero included. They challenge the king for the last time, and succeeded. Asher, Eliza, and Aero became the renowned Master Immortali."

"Hm…" Koizumi said. "This book idea shows some promise. However, I sense it would be dark though…"

"You're right Koizumi." I replied. "I already read ahead into book 3, and Asher and his friends had to fight against the human race since the humans lashed out in fear. Not only that, but the humans found a way to kill the Immortali, by making their weapons with the ashes of Immortali that recently passed. Eventually, Asher lost both his friends to the human race, and eventually unleashed every ounce of his power to suppress both sides. Asher then hid himself, becoming isolated from society. Many of the Immortali died, and there was a large death count, probably 50% of the human population. The humans thought it was too horrific to record in history, so they purposely lost any way of recording what had happened. They even went so far as to kill anyone who would dare reveal the story to the next generations."

"Woah… That IS dark…" Haruhi commented. "I wonder if the author was suicidal at the time."

"Well… The author actually did put in 'Not all stories have happy endings.' in the notebook under the title. However, it wasn't all that bad. The fourth book mentions yet another character, Eva. She was an elite angel who rose to the top of the ranks. Eventually, Eva saw how much Asher needed help and tried to help him out of his emotional state of isolation and depression. At first, it didn't work. Asher had just ignored Eva. Then, Asher got a job from a 'higher up' to 'kill a threat to humanity'. That 'threat' was actually Eva. Asher then set out to kill the people who sent him the mission, and eventually did. Eva helped Asher as well. Then, after the battle was done, Asher asked Eva to be his guardian angel. The elite angel agreed to be his guardian angel, and the two roamed about the world, killing Immortali that worked for the Devil and overthrowing unjust kings and tyrants. It even went so far as to say that Asher loved Eva, and Eva loved him back. The 'last sighting recorded' was in the Warring States Period Japan, in which a 'young man of silver hair and green cloak and a woman of great beauty that matched an angel joined Aketchi Mitsuhide to kill Oda Nobunaga in Honnoji, Kyoto. The boy claimed that he desired to meet the infamous Nobunaga Oda and personally end his life. He and the woman then rushed into the buildings right before they were set on fire. They were never seen again.'"

There was a long silence. This story IS dark. I'd go as far as to say it's darker than a black hole! Hell, even Koizumi lost his smile and was wide-eyed. Well that's good and bad. Good because he doesn't have that annoying face anymore, and bad because it made THE always smiling, happy-go-lucky Koizumi Itsuki to be stupefied! So as the quietness dragged on, I immediately said something else.

"There is also a section in the notebook that tells what Immortali were and what they can do. 'An Immortalis are beings chosen by God or the Devil to protect or destroy humanity in the Medieval Ages. They can change their physical age and control some of the elements. Master Immortali can manipulate many, Elder Immortali can have a few elements at his disposal, and normal Immortali can have one. Immortali are not affected by time, nor are they affected by attacks from nature or human weapons. They only affect each other. However, Human weapons crafted with the ashes of dead Immortali are still able to harm them, and thus humans used this as their advantage to wage war.

There was a long silence yet again. I'll admit it. Whoever made this story up is a little wacked up in the head. However, Haruhi broke the silence after a few minutes. "Wow! Being an Immortalis must be awesome! Being able to change your appearance, having those powers, it MUST be amazing to be an Immortalis!"

Everyone sweat dropped, even Koizumi. After a short delay though, he said something that he would normally say to not make Haruhi mad. "I'm sure it is Miss Suzumiya. Having those abilities sure would make life… Interesting…"

Seriously, had she forgotten what happened to all the Immortali in the general plot? HUMANS HATE THEM. It would be a cold day in hell and the temperature would be 80 degrees Fahrenheit in the Antarctic if I wanted those powers at the expense of how well my position is with the entire human race! Ugh, oh well…. Once Haruhi is interested in something, you can't get her out of it. As we were all dismissed, I expected a "new transfer student" to show up and join the SOS Brigade. Specifically, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Asher. And thus, I went to sleep, with that story in mind. Now, I can see another Haruhi-related, reality-twisting event in which Immortali are now in this world. And this was all because of that notebook I found on the ground. So, as the book said for the ending for the first chapter, what will happen tomorrow is even more interesting than finding that damn notebook today.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So what do you think? Pretty good start, eh? Anyway, please do go easy on the reviews. Oh, and if you're wondering about the what's in the notebook, I actually wanted "Immortalis" to be a book itself, but I gave up. D; I had the whole story planned out and everything. Now Asher is just a roleplay character. Oh, and Eva is my friend's roleplay character. So I don't own her as well. Just Asher. :-/**

**Well, see you in the next post!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rewind

**Author's notes:**** Hi guys. It's me again. Well, I've just uploaded my second chapter, and hopefully I can get the third chpater in by next weekend. Keyword: Hopefully. If I'm lucky, I might even be able to get it up before this weekend ends! Well, enjoy the next chapter! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya in any type, shape, or form. The only thing I do own is Asher.**

* * *

The Melancholy of the Thousand-Year-Old Boy Chapter 2: Rewind

I wake up to the familiar sound of my alarm clock going off. I press the snooze button and, with a grunt, get off the bed. Half-asleep, I complete my morning tasks: brushing my teeth, eating breakfast, change my clothes, trudge up the large, steep hill, etcetera, etcetera. Today's the day the school gains a new student! Yay, I wonder how he's like (and that was sarcasm if you can't tell).

And thus, I continued my morning as usual by trudging myself up the long, steep hill. Geez, couldn't they put the high school someplace a little more convenient? Whoever chose the location of North High wants to kill off my legs... Back to the topic at hand, I felt something was wrong once I climbed the hill. I felt like I had been through this before… Not the morning, but the whole day… I shivered as horrible memories from the Endless Eight incident appeared in my head. I hope nothing like that is ever going to happen again…

I enter my normal classroom yet again and sit in my seat. As I turned to see Haruhi Suzumiya, I see her short, brown hair had grown and had been tied up in a number of ponytails. "Hey Haruhi… Didn't you stop doing that a long time ago?"

"What are you talking about, Kyon? I've always done this to my hair. And it's still the beginning of the school year and we just met each other. What 'long time ago'?" Haruhi replied coldly. Wait… What? Aren't we sophomores or something? We're not freshmen. I try to shrug off the feeling that something is wrong so that I can get through my day normally… until SHE showed up.

The long, blue hair, blue eyes, the cute smile… What the hell is she doing here?! Didn't Ryoko Asakura's data link get "nullified" by Nagato or something? Something is definitely wrong here!

I try to sit in my chair calmly. Fortunately, I manage to do so, even though in the inside, I'm having a panic attack. Unfortunately, Ryoko still saw my reaction for when she had entered the room, and smiled at me. Obviously, I took it as a death threat, because SHE FREAKING TRIED TO STAB ME WITH A KNIFE SO SHE CAN SEE HARUHI'S REACTION! WHO THE HELL WOULDN'T HAVE THEIR HEART RATE SPIKE UP TO THE HEIGHT OF MOUNT EVEREST AFTER SEEING SOMEONE WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU AND IS SUPPOSEDLY DEAD ENTER BACK INTO THEI- Calm down Kyon…. Calm down…. Take deep breaths…

Anyway, Ryoko starts walking towards me. With each step I can hear a church bell ring inside my head to signal that someone had died. I casually turn toward her with a fake smile. "Oh… Hi Ryoko…."

"Hello Kyon… Good morning Miss Suzumiya…"greeted the blue haired psychopath.

"Morning…." greeted Haruhi. Hm… Haruhi seemed colder than usual… Like the first time we met… My thoughts were interrupted when Ryoko hands me a note, personally. It told me to go to a certain classroom, like the last time I got a note from my locker… I take the note and, as soon as Ryoko was gone, asked a classmate what the date was.

Wait… It was WHAT day? Oh God… Time had rewind to the day Ryoko tried to kill me and Nagato intervened! What happened now?! It's not like there's something Haruhi needed to do in the past! Now I have to relive all these events… At least there are times where I actually DO want to relive….

The day had gone by as before. Taniguchi had still been eyeing Ryoko (not surprised there. He rated her "A++"… That and he's just a creep. Why am I even friends with him still?). However, I rushed into the clubroom to find Nagato for guidance. However, she told me to do the same as last time.

"Why?" I asked.

"There is a new life form that had arrived here this morning around the time you had woken."

"And?"

"I hypothesize that the life form can be drawn out if you confront Ryoko. It is also a strong presence, so there is a high probability that you will be protected, with and without my aid."

I sigh as I hear this. "Are you sure, Nagato? I don't want to find a knife sticking out my body again."

"Positive."

I gave up and went to the classroom Ryoko's note told me to go. Along the way, I did notice that the classroom is farther from the clubroom. That and that I feel that there is something stalking me… The presence felt extremely strong, too. I try shrug off the feeling and continued to find the classroom Ryoko is waiting in.

As soon as I entered the classroom I was directed to, the door immediately closed, and the setting suddenly changed from a normal classroom to the wacked up place Ryoko and Nagato fought in. "Alright Asakura, what is going on? Why are you alive? Why am I back in time? Why?"

Ryoko suddenly appeared far in the distance, and I can only see her silhouette. "I have no idea… However, this just gives me another chance to conduct my experiment. This time, there is one less variable." As if on cue, I hear a large bang, as if someone's trying to break through a door.

"Ah… That would be Nagato trying to break in… However, I have obtained a strange new data that is invulnerable to anything and doesn't let anything or anyone through. This means all the odds are in my favor, and you have no chance to save yourself this time, Kyon…" Ryoko swings her right hand back, materializing her combat knife and simultaneously freezing all the data in the area, and charges at me. "Now die!"

I brace myself for the inevitable blow, since there was nowhere to run and she has "jurisdiction of all the data in the area" as she puts it. However, before my brain could process it, something had arrived and deflected the knife. "What the…" is what I manage to say before Ryoko charges again.

Ryoko gets closer this time before I see a black blur dash in front of me and knock the knife out of her hand. "Eh?" is all Ryoko could say before getting kicked in the stomach by the newcomer. She flies backwards but manages to stay on her feet.

"You may have removed one variable, but there is one you haven't paid attention to." said the one who had saved my life this time. "Me."

"Tch... No matter… I can still end both your lives!" Ryoko said. She charges at us again, and I think her AI is corrupted, because didn't she see what happened the first two attempts to kill me? And, just as expected, the stranger kicked Ryoko again in the stomach, and jump spin kicked her in the chest, sending her on her back.

The stranger turns to me. He has white skin, silver hair, and icy blue eyes. He looked like he is the age of 18, and he is also taller than me. The stranger is also wearing a dark green robe that covers from the bottom of his face to his knees and is open from the front, blue jeans, a black shirt that has a strange marking on where the heart is, and white sneakers. Luckily, I saw peeked at the back of his shirt under the robe when he jump-kicked Ryoko. It was a fire inside a glacier, and all the lines that made up the markings were golden, as if a holy light had engraved itself onto his clothes. I look up to see his eyes once again, and I can tell he was studying me. He was studying me like I was a textbook and he was a passionate student.

My thoughts were interrupted when he addressed me. "Hey, Kyon… you okay?"

"Uh… Yeah…" I awkwardly answered. "How did you know my name?"

Just when he was about to reply, Ryoko showed up once again. "This is impossible… For a human… to rival me in battle…." Ryoko said in-between pants. "What are… you?"

"Let's just settle for a name, shall we, Miss Asakura? My name is Asher." The boy supposedly named Asher then pulls out a sword that was tinted fire-red on one side of the blade and ice-blue in the other side of the blade. He then goes into a fighting stance, ready to counter any attack that comes at him.

"Well then… Asher… I will not underestimate you… Now, let's have some fun. How long can you keep up with me while protecting him?" And by "him", she means me. Oh God… Here we go again…

"Challenge accepted." Suddenly the atmosphere changes, as if nothing mattered except life and death. Instantly I knew this will be a hard-fought battle, and only one will remain once it is over. The devestation will be much worse than when Nagato faced off against Asakura.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well! Things have gotten serious. Not only is Nagato unable to enter the room, but Asher, who has a thousand years of battle exprience, has come to defeat Asakura instead! This means that Asakura has to work harder for those results!**

**Asakura: Well, that isn't how you should treat a girl. -frowning-**

**Asher: Sorry, Miss Asakura. -bows- However, the author named after me DID want an epic fight scene.**

**Asakura: Even so, you shouldn't hit a lady you will fall in love with. -pout-**

**Asher: You're not supposed to say that!**

**Me: The pairing is already in the preview thing of the story Asher. . It's no spoiler.**

**Asher: Fine... -turns to reader- Next time... -gets pushed by Ryoko so she can share spotlight-**

**Asakura: Me v.s. Asher! **

**Asher: Read it. -icy blue eyes start glowing- Oh shoot, are my eyes glowing again? I'm getting too excited.**

**Me: Until next time...**

**All three:_ Ja ne!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Nagato and Asher VS Asakura

**Author's Notes: Well then! That took longer than expected. Oh well! I enjoyed writing this fight scene... Well, not as much as making Kyon spazz out in the middle of narrating. XD**

**Asher: You would've posted sooner if you'd stop fooling around when you're doing-**

**Me: SHUT UP! .**

**Asher: -anime sweatdrop-**

**Me: Oh, yeah, right. Asher? Ryoko? Disclaimer please.**

**Asher and Ryoko: Asher Evans does not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya in any way, shape or form.**

**Ryoko: If he did, then I'd be screwed. And I meant that in more ways than one.**

**Asher: The only person Asher Evans owns is me... Do we really have to do this everytime?**

**Me: -currently reading a book while eating Pocky- Yes. Or the government will be going after me for copyright infringement. You two do realize that if I do get arrested, Asher won't exist... Either that, or you'll be stuck in place. Right Asher?**

**Asher: Don't remind me you anticlimatic son of a-**

**Ryoko: O.O Now, let's just start the show!**

* * *

The Melancholy of the Thousand-Year-Old Boy Chapter 3: Asher vs. Asakura

-Asher P.O.V.-

"Challenge Accepted" I reply. At that moment, Asakura charged again with her combat knife. I charge with my own attack, and I manage to intercept her. As I try to kick her again, Asakura suddenly appeared behind me, going for a stab. I smile and snap my fingers, and a flame tag had appeared on the ground below her and exploded. The blast sent Asakura near Kyon's position, maybe ten feet way. However, I already set a wind tag in case Asakura tries to kill Kyon yet again.

However, my prediction was partly correct. Yes, Ryoko made another attempt to kill Kyon, but this time she made spears of light and sent them Kyon's way. I ran, fast. I succeeded in getting in the way, and I start slashing at the spears. Kyon can't see them because they're too fast for normal human eyes, but my eyes are trained for fast moving targets as well as studying any opponents. In my eyes, they're just slow moving dodge balls. It was all too easy to deflect all of them.

"I feel as though I've seen this before..." Kyon muttered.

"Well this was one of the first attacks Ryoko tried to kill you with." I responded. Just then, the spears stop, and Ryoko points upward. Instead of a giant light spear, it was a dragon! "What the…" Kyon muttered. I have to admit, I've never seen this move before in the Asakura vs. Nagato fight scene.

It roars, and charges at us, mouth wide open. "If you're that hungry, why don't you eat this you pig!" I shout as I jump into the dragon's mouth. I slash, and I make a shockwave that splits the dragon in two. I expected Asakura to be running for Kyon, so I throw and activate a wind tag that blasts Kyon out of the way off… Wait, no one's there!

At that moment, I feel someone's foot slam into the back of my head, and I plummet back to the ground. I didn't open my eyes, but I knew there was a giant crater where I crash landed. I try to get up, but someone had landed on top of me, and plunged a knife into my gut. I feel as though the force created another crater within the previous one, and I "black out"

-Kyon P.O.V.-

I see Asher get slammed down into the ground, then a blue blur rushing after him. Then, I felt two earthquakes, and I fell back on my back. "Asher?" I doubt he was okay after that. I suspect he might be even dead! Then, Ryoko Asakura had appeared a few feet in front of me.

"Now that he is dead, I'll let you have the pleasure of following him to the grave!" She dashes again. Now that my bodyguard is gone, there is no one to protect me from this attack. I brace myself for the pain once again, but suddenly there was an explosion. It stopped Asakura in her tracks, and I felt my heart skip a beat. What was that just now? I then see multiple light spears similar to Asakura charge right at her, and I couldn't see a thing in that direction. I look for the source, and it was Nagato!

"You may have prevented me from accessing the area by creating a barrier with an unknown data. However, your barrier was still weak. All it took was one blow with a similar data to the shield from the inside to penetrate it." She said. What did she mean? Suddenly, I saw what she was talking about. Nagato held an orange tag in her left hand. It was one of Asher's tags! He must've destroyed the barrier while Ryoko was distracted!

What's more surprising, Asher walked out of the crater unscathed! It's a miracle. How did he survive? "You may know how to make a barrier using the data that you obtained in the rewind," Asher said. "However, you really need to study it more to actually know how to use it to your advantage!"

The light spears stopped, and I can see how Ryoko was doing. She doesn't even have a scratch on her either from Nagato's attack! "Well…" Ryoko said. "You really know how to put up a fight! I guess I'll need to work harder to put both of you down! However, you cannot hurt me. I have data that allows me to be immune to all your attacks! Try as you might, both of you will get too fatigued to continue, and I will inevitably win this battle."

Nagato quickly makes a short light sword in her right hand, and charges at Asakura. Nagato slashes, but Asakura just let her attack. The sword just bounced off her, as if it was a rubber ball to a wall. Nagato quickly jumps back. "See? You cannot defeat me now. Just give up; all of you will die." Ryoko said. Suddenly, Asher comes up from behind, and slashes with his sword, and Asakura let him attack her once again. Unlike Nagato's attempt, however, the sword went through the shield, and it caused a large gash to appear on Ryoko's back. "What?"

"That data belongs to my kind. You were just lucky enough to obtain it. It allows you to be immune to most attacks, yes. But, any attack with the same data will go through that barrier of yours." Asher explained. Nice! That means we can defeat her!

Asher takes out a small bag from under his robe and tosses it to Nagato. "Analyze the data and use it in your attacks. You'll be able to hurt her with this." Then, he charges at Asakura for another attempt at hurting her. I look to Nagato, and out of curiosity, I asked "Nagato? What is that?"

"A bag." Even though she has no emotion in her tone, I somehow sense I bit of annoyance. I guess she didn't analyze the contents yet.

"What's in the bag?"

"Analyzation is complete. The contents of the bag have the same data similar to Asher's make up and Asakura's barrier. The structure is similar to ash."

Ash… Asher… The way how Asher fights… They all sound familiar… But I can't put my finger on it.

My thoughts were interrupted by a stay beam of light hitting the ground near me. I turn to see the fight. Asakura is fighting two opponents at once. One who is fighting in close quarters range and one who is fighting at a distance. The situation seemed bad for Asakura. She has half her concentration on countering light spears from Nagato while clashing blades with Asher. Asakura is bound to make a mistake sooner or later.

-Asher P.O.V.-

I bring my sword up for a vertical slice; however, Asakura tries to go in for a stab. I side step, but the knife rips through a layer of skin. I guess she had found out about my shield as well. I bring Chilling Blaze, my sword, to my left side and go for a horizontal slash. She ducks down and… dashes away from me?

Asakura turns around after she was about 10 feet away from me, then materializes a light spear right in between us. "Aw… crud." was all I could manage to say before she sends a high speed projectile at me from point blank. I swing my sword horizontally to deflect the spear, but then Asakura charges simultaneously at me, knife first. I immediately send a strong gust of wind to redirect her to my right, and it worked!

I swing my sword at her as she flies by, knocking the knife out of her hand. It gets thrown up, but then it flies back to her hand. _Of course it does_, I complained in my head. _Nothing is ever easy for me. _Both of us land on the ground, and I catch a glance of what's happening on Nagato's front. Asakura is struggling to keep up with Nagato's attacks, and is now resorting to repulsion shields. As I turn back, Asakura has already covered half the distance that was between us a second ago.

I step to my left and let her fly pass me again. Like before, I swing my sword at her. Instead of her hand, I go for her side. Ryoko saw this coming and tried to dodge it. Unfortunately for her, I was faster, and I succeeded in making a deep gash in her right hip. Asakura stops herself and holds her side in pain as she drops to a knee. _Her concentration is breaking._ I speculated. _She can't keep up with two opponents at the same time, with or without my data._ Blood started to soak through the right side of her uniform, turning the white and blue Japanese sailor uniform into a red and dark purple uniform, with a large rip on the right side.

Ryoko stands up after a few seconds and charges at me again. _She's desperate._ I thought to myself. Ryoko creates multiple light spears as she ran, and sends them at me. I deflect the first one away from me, and then send out multiple fireballs that take out most of the spears. I make a vertical slice that makes a shockwave, and it cuts through the barrage of light and goes at Ryoko. She jumps, and I take my chance. I make myself invisible and dash behind her while she was high into the air. Ryoko never saw me coming.

As she lands, I take my free arm and get a rear choke on her. Then, I take my sword and stab her right through the abdomen. She tries to struggle, but that just makes me push the sword in deeper into her chest. "I suggest you stop struggling Asakura." I say. "It'll only make it worse for you." Her uniform now has a large hole in the right chest area, and more of the uniform is soaked in crimson red blood. I mentally sigh. _I may have fought many people in my 2000 year life, but nothing makes me regret a fight more than having to hurt a pretty girl like her, even if she is an alien._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Aw... You really do care about her...**

**Asher: Shut up. At least I have someone I love, who actually returns the feeling!**

**Me: ... You do realize that I can kill you, right?**

**Asher: Kill me? HAH! I'd like to see you try.**

**Me: I AM YOUR CREATER! :-l**

**Asher: Geez, you're even worse than that phony who thinks they could sit in God's throne. .**

**-Asher and I continue arguing; Ryoko just stands there with an anime sweatdrop-**

**Ryoko: Well... That's it for today... See you soon! Now if you'll excuse me... -Ryoko goes to me and Asher and Maka chops us with her hands; we freeze, then fall down, frozen in place- Now what was I saying? Oh, right. Until next time!**

**_Ja ne._**


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

**Author's Notes: Well, well, well... That was a horrible experience for most of you guys... I'm sure that a lot of people would say yes to having no power at one point in time. Luckily for me, I had electricity the whole time. Unluckily for me, I had to go back to school...**

**Asher: Yeah. Just complain about being in school. How about all the people suffering in New Jersey?**

**Me: Well, I do feel sorry for them. And besides, school can be annoying sometimes. That's why I'm complaining.**

**Asher: Well don't turn into Long Haired Luke from Viva! Tales of Lemon Gumi!**

**Me: ... -tensions rise between creator and creation- You... You...! Scorching Hot...!**

**Asher: And don't go Barbatos from Viva! Tales of Peach Gumi either. Besides, you made me immune to temperature.**

**Ryoko: -anime sweatdrop- Well then! I guess I have to do this by myself. The author does not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or anything else in this story, except for his OC Asher.**

**Me: By the way, I forgot to mention. I only followed the anime, and I don't know the events of the novels. So sorry if I don't have the correct facts... At least, according to the manga.**

* * *

**The Melancholy of the Thousand-Year-Old Boy Chapter 4: Aftermath of Battle**

**-Kyon P.O.V.-**

I sighed as the setting returned to the normal classroom it's supposed to be. Nagato managed to send off Ryoko just like before, which means I have to deal with all those investigations again. As I look to my left, Asher is sheathing all his weapons and counting how many tags he has left. "Damn. I need to get some more." When I look to my right, I see Nagato taking off her glasses and dematerializing them. "Huh? Why are you doing that?" I asked.

"Let her be Kyon." I hear Asher say. "If she wants to lose the glasses, let her. Besides, that's what is supposed to happen." Great. Now I supposed he wants me to say that glass fetish line.

I face Asher and remember what I was supposed to ask him. "Oh yeah, Asher."

"Hm?"

"How did you know our names?

"I come from a dimension in which your adventures with Haruhi are just pictures in a manga book or scenes from an anime."

_That is probably the craziest thing I've ever heard. This dimension? An anime or a manga series? Impossible._ "And yes, it is possible." Asher said, as though he was reading my mind_. I'm not even going to ask._

"Good, because you don't want to know. And no, I am not going to stop that. Yes, this whole world is viewed in my world via anime and manga. And I am breaking the fourth wall, just like what I was supposed to do in my original story."

What the hell? I didn't even think about it! Wait, break the fourth wall?

"This story is a fanfiction that is being made by a kid and being posted up on the Internet. See?" Asher shows me an iPhone, and the website was .net. The fanfiction viewed was "The Melancholy of the Thousand-Year-Old Boy" for the anime "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I sigh as I saw this and gave up on the subject.

"So why did you start watching anime and manga?" I ask.

"Two things. One, it looks awesome if you fight while reading a book, and, two, I need to kill time somehow, so I resorted to this."

I sigh again, and looked over to Nagato. Ryoko Asakura has fully disappeared. "It is done. She said. I look over to Asher, and asked "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Asher, the Master Immortalis of God." Where have I heard that title before? Wait a moment… Is he from that book?

"Wait, THE Asher?"

"Yeah, the same one from that 'damn notebook' you picked up before the rewind." He rolls his eyes, mostly from annoyance because I called it the "Damned Notebook".

"Can you help me with my world history homework then?" At that moment, his hand quickly went behind me and slapped me. Hard. "OW! What was that for?"

"Too many humans had asked me that nowadays. You people should get off your butts that are glued to the couch and start studying."

"Well, excuse me princess."

"You REALLY don't want to start pissing me off." I see his icy blue eyes shining with a faint ominous glow. I back away a little. Then, I went to the door. "Alright, I have too much excitement for one day, even if it was relived. I'm going home."

I close the door and take my leave, my mind on how tomorrow will be changed with Asher's presence…

**-Asher P.O.V.-**

As soon as Kyon walked through the door, I turned to Nagato. "Hey… Nagato? Do you mind doing me a favor?"

"What is it?" She replied without emotion.

"Can you… at least try to reprogram Ryoko Asakura so that she won't do this kind of thing again? I… feel sorry for hurting her." It doesn't feel right that I had to defeat another pretty girl to survive. It just… doesn't. After all, I did held back on Eliza when she... Ugh... I still can't think about it after 2000 years without tearing up...

Nagato's response was surprising. "Yes. I will."

"Wait… I thought you didn't want her back? She tried to interfere with your mission by her plans, and she tried to kill Kyon."

"Ryoko Asakura has collected the most data about humans out of all the humanoid interfaces. Even though she nearly ended the world with this action, the Integrated Data Overmind would need Asakura because of all the data she can collect and the data she already has."

"I see…" I walk to the door and turn to Nagato. "Thanks."

"You are welcome. However, I must warn you of something."

"What is it?" I begin to worry, because I have a sixth sense when it comes to this kind of stuff, and right now, it's telling me to press the subject.

"More like you have appeared in this world. They had killed off many other humans already. However, none of this was recorded in what you humans call 'the news'." Of course it didn't. Even Devil's Immortali had plans not to reveal themselves yet. They just want to cause chaos to those who were close first, and if someone catches them with a camera, they would gladly take it and show some kind of horrific scene, mostly one of a brutal torture or something. Then, they would send the file to a random stranger or something, if they don't know the victim's relatives.

"I'll take care of it." I say.

"The Integrated Data Overmind, the Organization in which Koizumi Itsuki had come from, and the Organization in which Mikuru Asahina had been working for will also try to catch you and investigate you. Be careful."

"Thanks."

I leave the classroom and walk out the nearest exit, my sixth sense of detecting abnormal powers bugging me inside my head. _Great… My life can never be free of those murderous beings. I thought I'd be free when Haruhi transported me here, but I thought wrong. What I would give to be free of them, I don't know. I just want out of this._ I thought to myself as I reached for the handle of my sword. It was yet another day in my life, with a minor twist.

**-Extra Scene: Asher P.O.V.**

As I leave the classroom, I turn back and look at Nagato. She's just standing there... Almost like Slenderman. At least she doesn't screw around in my head. I thought. Suddenly, I had an idea. A little something for Taniguchi... And Kyon. I casually walked down the hallway, passing by Taniguchi who doesn't notice me. He was whistling a tune as he got near the classroom. My sharp ears heard everything. "What is up? I for-for-for got me ba- WHAT THE?!"

_I chuckle. Just like in the anime... Just like in the anime... Well, almost at least_. As soon as Taniguchi ran out the door, I erased the memory of my illusion.

**-Taniguchi P.O.V.-**

I rounded the corner of the hallway, and I see someone walking in my direction. He had silver hair and icy blue eyes, and the afternoon sun had illuminated them in its orange glow. The male was wearing dark blue pants, an orange T-shirt with a picture of a cross shaped-scar (what appeared to be anyway) on the center of the shirt, and a dark green robe with a hood over his head. I pass by him, and I got this weird vibe from him. I shook it off by whistling one of my favorite songs. I forgot what the name was, but I also forgot something else: my bag full of- er... You REALLY don't want to know.

I entered the classroom, my hands relxed behind my head. "What is up? I for-for-got my ba- WHAT THE?!" I open my eyes and see a scene in which I should never see in my entire life... Well, until I get a girlfriend that is. What did I see, you ask? Kyon and a small purple haired girl (Nagato, I heard her name was) were making out inside the classroom. Kyon had her in his arms, kissing her on the lips. The scene had unfolded before me, and I just ran. I ran, hoping I was dreaming.

On the way out of the building, I stop. What was I doing again? Oh well, it doesn't matter. It's the afternoon. I should get home on time for dinner. As I walked outside, I hear the birds chirping and I see the sun slowly moving to hide itself in the horizon. I sigh as I watched the beautiful sight._ I wonder if I'll ever see this scene again, but with someone who loves me? Nah, it will never happen. Then again, I at least had more of a chance to get a girl than Kyon... Wait... Why do I have a feeling that I am wrong? Oh well._ I shrug off the feeling and proceeded to walk home, going in yet another full circle of the life of a high-schooler.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ryoko: I'll be back! :-/**

**Asher: You are just lucky I spared your life.**

**Ryoko: If I analyzed the data a little more, you would be one the ground begging for me to kill you.**

**Asher: You can't kill me... If I'm already dead.**

**Ryoko: I still have that data. So I can kill you.**

**Asher: Canonly, you are dead. You were killed... How many times, author?**

**Me: Oh shut up... Don't drag me into such a petty dispute...**

**Asher & Ryoko: Excuse me?!**

**Me: I'll rewrite so that Asher won't exsist and Ryoko will stay dead after the fight. You're just lucky I am planning to put you back in. However, at a price.**

**Asher: Oh no...**

**Me: Oh yes. Now... -turns to every one of you-_ Ja ne._**

**Ryoko: That's my line! D:**

**Taniguchi: What did you make me see?! O.O;**

**Asher, Ryoko, Me: SHUT UP! :-( **


	5. Chapter 5: Enter the Damned

**Author's Notes: ****Hello and good day ladies and gentlemen! -yawns-  
Asher: You didn't sleep all night, did you? You wre too busy playing flash games and reading creepypastas again.  
Me: Oh shu- Ah screw it, it's true... Ryoko, please do the Disclaimer... -goes to my living room floor and sleeps there-  
Ryoko: Asher Evans does not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. He only owns Asher.  
Me: And if I make Eva join in on this project, then Eva belongs to my friend... -snores-  
Asher: Crud... Not her... Oh God please not her! Eva's still pissed, so please don't bring her in!**

* * *

**The Melancholy of the Thousand-Year-Old Boy Chapter 5: The Closed Space Open to Strangers**

-Asher P.O.V.-

I sigh as the morning sun rose up and illuminated the sky with its orange glow. What have I been doing all night? I've been assassinating Devil's Immortali that would even glance at an innocent human. I mean, really. I have gone through this for 2000 years. Battles are just minor nuisances nowadays. It's not like the Devil can actually spawn strong Immortali. The last major battle in Japan I have been in was back in the Sengoku Period, in the Incident in Honnoji.

I walk out the bar I was in- the site of the last battle for last night. As I walked on the sidewalk, I look around to see if there was anyone in sight. After a few seconds I made the illusion that I'm now in a North High Uniform. It'll only be an illusion, since I will NEVER get out of my usual attire. It has everything I need, and its way more comfortable than normal human clothes these days.

Now, you might be wondering how I'm going to get into North High in the middle of the year. Easy, I'll just follow Koizumi's method- being a transfer student. And the one country I'm willing to pick is the U.S. I already applied, so there won't be any worries.

**-FLASHBACK: Exactly one week ago, Principal's Office in North High-**

**I walk into the principal's office after my first battle with the Devil's Immortali in a long time. They were, in the simplest terms, the worst fighters the Devil could've pulled out from Hell. I came out unscathed, so there won't be any worries about disguising any wounds. Besides, I'm using another body- my 40-year-old version of myself, and I would use my illusion manipulation to hide the wounds anyway. I walk into the room, and sat down on one of the chairs. The whole conversation carried on in Japanese, obviously. It was a good thing I learned a lot of languages in my travels. "So you're telling me that your son is a transfer student from the United States?"**

"**Yes, he is. I know this is sudden, but my job has forced me to move to Japan, and there is no one to look after my son while I'm away."**

"**Hm… Aren't you worried about the possible language barrier?"**

"**I've already taught him Japanese, and he is quite fluent."**

"**Alright, then. What is your son's name?"**

"**Asher Evans." I hear the clicking and the clacking of keys behind the old man's monitor… Wait, I mean young man. I'm up to 1900 years older than him, so screw that! The only beings older than me are angels, demons, Satan, and God… and possible other Immortali.**

"… **Okay then. I'll give you time so Asher won't be caught unprepared. He'll have to go attend starting on Tuesday."**

"**_Ariagatou_." I bow. Then I leave the room.**

**-FLASHBACK OVER-**

Well, time to go to my first day of school… for about the hundredth time. Seriously, how many times have I disguised myself as a teenager during my travels, then having to end up going through high school? Bah, it's not like it matters anyway, considering that I will have to go through this a hundred times more before I actually die.

I walked up the large hill and towards the school. The only thing I'm hiding is my sword, Chilling Blaze, which is hidden inside my walking stick. I mean, I've been in so many incidents during my "normal life" that I have to hide my weapon nowadays. This time, it is a walking stick with an internal layer of lead so metal detectors won't… well, detect it.

As I completed climb up the abnormally large hill, I sense a strange presence behind me. I keep walking, not turning my head. If you want to catch a stalker, you need to feign that you didn't see them. That was always my rule, one that worked every time. I take out a tag, and crumple it up inside my hand. When the presence gets closer, I'll throw the explosive tag, and BAM!

The mystery man got closer… Then closer… Closer…! I turn around quickly and raise my arm to throw my tag, only to see who it is. Brown hair, ever-smiling face… IT's Koizumi Itsuki. "Hello there, Asher." Even when facing the possibility of dying didn't affect his outward appearance. I drop my arm and put the tag back in my sleeve. "Oh… Hello Koizumi."

"I'm sure you're wondering why I came to you so suddenly. Well, your presence here in this world is affecting the whole operation of the Organization, and I need you to come with me for today."

"I hope you aren't thinking of conducting experiments on me."

"Oh no, nothing of the sort." I can see an anime sweat drop appearing on his forehead. "It's about the…" He leans in to whisper in my ear. "Closed Spaces."

I sigh. What now? "What about them?"

Geez, his face is almost like the Happy Mask Salesman from **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask**. "The Closed Spaces now have a new threat, other than the Celestials. It's… well… How should I put it?"

"I think it's best that you show me if you can't tell me your situation in words."

"Yes. It is." As if on cue, a taxi pulled up. I'm not the least bit surprised, since this was a scene in the anime and manga. "Anyone else coming?" I asked. "I can make… Erm, clones of all of us."

"There isn't anyone coming but us… And Kyon." Well, obviously. The Closed spaces are Haruhi's doing, and Kyon needs to keep Haruhi in check to make sure the world doesn't get destroyed.

"Ok, where is Kyon?"

"Inside the cab already."

At that moment, I hear his calm, familiar voice coming from inside the cab as I opened it. "Yo."

"Hey." That was it for the car ride. No one talked, really. When I looked to Kyon, his face was calm. However, his eyes showed a lot of concern. I didn't really want to ask him what's wrong, but I can already tell what he was thinking. _What was this new threat?_

The car ride lasted not longer than 30 minutes. The cab driver stopped the car and let us off. Once we all got off, Koizumi directed us to the middle of the street. I let my powers go and let my actual clothes appear. Then, I turned to Koizumi. "Well? What now?"

"I can't really let you two in unless you close your eyes. The way espers enter Closed Spaces is still classified, even to fictional characters."

"Damn it man, couldn't I see how you guys get in those things?"

"That would be a no. You and your kind can stand a threat to the Organization and-" My eyes glowed crimson red all of a sudden. No, that wasn't me being pissed off and warning Koizumi to shut up, like normally. My body is reacting, as if my dark side was trying to get out. My head started to pound, and I kneel to the ground and close my eyes. Next time I opened my eyes, I see myself inside the Closed Space. I was not alone, since Koizumi and Kyon are right next to me. However, the Closed Space had a tint of red… Kind of like the color of my opposite's eyes. I turn to Koizumi. I decided to finally ask the million dollar question. "What was the problem about the Closed Spaces, Koizumi?"

"The Closed Spaces were tinted dark purple, and when we defeated the Celestial, the Closed Space didn't disappear. Instead, it just kept expanding." Koizumi's face stopped smiling. In fact, I saw concern in his eyes, and a look on his face showing that he's serious.

"What?!" Kyon shouted. "You mean the world is still in danger?!"

"The growth of the Closed Spaces after the destruction of the Celestials in it is rather slow, fortunately for us. But we can't figure out how it is able to exist after the Celestial had been destroyed." Koizumi then added "Then we felt a presence of something even more powerful than the Celestial…"

I hear footsteps echoing from behind me. I turn to see someone who looked exactly like me. Only his hair is jet black, and his eyes glowed crimson red, like the surroundings. "Oh, sorry… That would be me."

Kyon stared at the newcomer, then at me, and then back at the newcomer. "Asher… There are two of you?!"

"Ah… Allow me to introduce myself. I'm his… darker side." Dark Asher bowed, his face with a weird smile on his face. It sent chills up Kyon's back.

"Darker side…? Don't you mean 'dark side'?" Koizumi asked.

"Ah… About that… Asher's body only has a Yang- me- and a neutral zone, which is him." My opposite self chuckled. "Well, let's not get into details. I want to see blood!" He charges at us, drawing his sword in the process.

I intercepted the incoming sword strike with Chilling Blaze, and I turned back to Kyon and Itsuki. "Guys! Get the hell out of here, now!" Dark Asher's sword attempts sweep me, but I jump and slice at my opposite's neck. He back steps, then throws a Flame Tag similar to mine. I counter with my own tag, and both of them blew up in the space between us, creating a smoke in which neither of us could see the other. Before I could follow up, however, my opposite threw another tag, and that one blew up in my face. The force knocks me back a good distance, and I landed in front of the shocked Koizumi and Kyon. "What did I tell you? RUN!" Dark Asher charged again for a stab, but I deflected the sword and put a Dark Tag on him, as well as several explosive tags. I turn around and run. Part of me was relieved when I saw that the two idiots followed my advice and ran for their lives. Behind me, a large explosion could be heard, as well as something crumbling and collapsing. However, I could still sense my opposite's presence.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
**Ryoko: Well! It seems the author had passed out on his own floor!**  
**Asher: He actually likes sleeping on it without a mat or something, too... -sighs-**  
**Ryoko: Huh... Well, that's a first. Oh well. To all you people seeing this,**

**_Ja ne._**


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

**Author's Notes: Oh God I am sorry for the long delay... I have been... erm... Busy...**  
**Asher: If you would call roleplaying 24/7 busy...**  
**Ryoko: Yeah, Author! Why didn't you keep writing? We were frozen in place until you posted this thing up again!**  
**Me: I... Uh... Um.. Er... Crud... -runs away- THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA IS NOT OF MY OWN MAKING! ONLY ASHER IMMORTALIS! WAHH! -gets beat up by Ryoko and Asher- x.x**  
**Asher: Now that's better... See? I told you it wouldn't be bad.**  
**Ryoko: You do realize that he can make us go at each other's throats... Correct?**  
**Asher:... INTO THE FANFICTION!**

* * *

**The Melancholy of the Few-Thousand-Year-Old Boy Chapter 6: Escape**

**-Kyon P.O.V.-**

_What the hell is this? It's bad enough that I had to deal with espers, Celestials, aliens, and time travelers, not to mention I have to babysit a girl my age who can destroy the whole world over night! I mean, seriously. Why the hell is all of this happening to me?!_

That was exactly what was going on in my mind when we ran from the self-proclaimed Asher's "dark side." An explosion can be heard loud and clear as we entered the nearest building we can find. So far, we managed to get outside on the streets again, but still inside the Closed Space. Please tell me that was Asher. "I take it that was your doing, Asher?" I ask. Surprisingly, I managed not to show any fear in my voice.

"Nope. That was Dark Asher." Asher unfortunately answered. Itsuki snapped his fingers. "Dang! I forgot I still have my powers in this Closed Space!"

"It won't work unless you get a weapon made from my kind's ashes, kid." Asher said, his face not changing expression. "Either that, or you bite the dust, and I don't mean dying. Why? Your powers won't work against my kind unless you have the caliber of an angel, demon, the Devil himself, or God." Damn… Wait, did he say eat the ashes?

"Wait, why eat it?"

"Do you want to make the ashes enter your body via the nose, the ears, or up your butt? Then you eat it… Well... I was kidding. You need to mix holy water with Immortali's ashes. Then you have to bathe in it so you can get the effects… But the situation right now is not letting you get a short break, so you are better off with me defending you guys." Suddenly I see from the corner of my eye another shadow belonging to nothing and I yell "Koizumi! Watch out!" Asher took the hint and he dived into Koizumi, getting in the way of the strike. I see Asher's robe get a large rip, but that's all that happened to him.

"Damn you!" Dark Asher cursed. "You really are getting on my nerves."

"I'm your lighter side," Asher taunted. "It's my job to get on your nerves."

I grabbed Koizumi and ran down the road. At least Dark Asher can't use the surroundings to sneak attack us like in a tight hallway with several rooms branching out. This way we can live at least longer. I stop for a moment a catch my breath. I stood gasping for air, my hands supporting me by pushing on my knees. "Why… does this… always happen… to me?" I asked in-between my gasps for air.

"I guess you have that much bad luck." Koizumi joked. I look up and see a figure in the distance. The figure started to slowly walk towards us, and my eyes widened. "Kyon… I think we should go now." Koizumi made a red sphere in his hands. "Maybe we could delay him a little." Koizumi threw the sphere at the ground in front of Dark Asher, and the surrounding area was covered in smoke.

"Come on!" Koizumi shouted. I instantly turned around and ran. I'm out of breath, but survival instincts are kicking in and forcing my body to run faster. Finally, I couldn't take another step. I collapse on the ground, gasping for breath again. We were in the middle of an intersection. No one was in it except me and Koizumi.

"I can't move anymore…" I whisper. I had enough energy to look around, so I turned my head towards Koizumi. He's catching his breath as well. Surprisingly, he still had that smile on his face, despite the current events transpiring. We heard nothing. Nothing but our heavy breathing…

**-Asher P.O.V.-**

I have to end this now. I'm starting to tire out, and my dark side isn't exactly as tired as I am. In fact, he never slowed down. Dark Asher swung his sword at my feet, and I jump. Suddenly, the shadows in the ground sprung up in the form of a tentacle. It grabbed my leg and slammed me into the ground, hard. The impact knocked the air out of my lungs. "Well…. Maybe today's the day I take over that body of yours…" My dark side said.

"Oh shut up… I won't let you have full control of me, even if you actually do have power of me." I responded angrily. Luckily for me, I still have a few tags left. I can probably catch Dark Asher by surprise if I do this right.

"Oh…? Maybe I can prove you wrong. Besides, this whole area is under my control. Darkness feeds of the negative emotions of humans, and this world had materialized out of Haruhi's anger, frustrations, and sadness. This area is under my jurisdiction. I have control over this world and-"

"OH BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING EVEN MORE CLICHÉ? I HEARD THIS FROM MY LAST OPPONENT, AND THE LAST, AND THE LAST! AT LEAST MAKE YOUR OWN LINES!" I said, obviously annoyed. My outburst stops his mouth, but now Dark Asher is _pissed_. He walks towards me faster now, brandishing his sword over his head. His eyes are showing hatred, and his whole face has the sentence _I'm going to enjoy stabbing you a thousand times and ripping your entrails out. By the time I'm done with you, you will just be a bloody stain on my boot._ written all over him. He had this smile on his face that would send chills down a normal human's spine. _Good thing I'm anything but normal…_ I thought.

He comes closer still, and he pulls out a tag. Just as he reached into his cloak, however, I throw the one that I had gotten ready. Dark Asher managed to get out a Fire Tag in time and threw it at mine. My tag was an Ice Tag, and I made its power stronger than the rest. The white flames melted the ice that game out of the two tags, but then water started to come out of the smoke. I lowered the temperature of some of the water to freeze, making a slide that would make the water go into Dark Asher's direction. I had to use even more energy to keep the ice frozen, since it carried boiling water.

Dark Asher jumps and lowers the temperature of the water down. He lands in the puddle, again. I charged and draw Chilling Blaze again. He draws Infernal Blizzard and starts to intercept my attacks. I slash from my left, he slashes from his left. Swords would clash, and I attempt from a different direction, but it fails as well.

I suddenly get an idea. I bring my sword and point it downwards, signaling my dark side to prepare for an upward slash. He brings Infernal Blizzard over his head in response. I step forward and feign the upward slash. He steps forward and slashes downwards. However, I stepped to the side and spun. My sword follows my arms and gets a large gash on Dark Asher's side. "Tch!"

Dark Asher stepped back and drew several tags. I commanded the wind and all the tags blew from his hands. "Not bad…. You've gotten even better…"

"You're repeating dialogue again, baka." I respond. I charge at him, dual wielding Chilling Blaze and an invisible made from the wind. I stab at his face, then go for a sweep. He tilts his head and jumps. Dark Asher threw out several dark tags. I blow them away.

I swing my arms and command the wind. It started to slash at Dark Asher on its own. Dark Asher couldn't do anything but try to soften the blows with his arms. He lands and takes a knee. I did as well. "I call a draw…. For now…"

"What… ever… We both know I kicked your butt…. Now get out of this world…."

"I will… But when too many Closed Spaces appear again, you should start searching for me…" Dark Asher started to turn black, and his body crumbled into ashes. Those ashes, even against the wind, started to fly around me, then came at me. I absorbed them and received my dormant dark side yet again….

**-Kyon P.O.V.-**

I started to run again, unsure whether or not Asher is winning his fight against his own dark side. Suddenly Koizumi and I felt an earthquake, and the red shade on everything started to disappear. "He won..." Koizumi muttered.

We heard footsteps again from behind. I turned around to see Asher…. However, there was something different about him… His left eye is crimson red, like his dark side's! "Uh… Asher? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Fine…." He replied. "I know, my left is my dark side's… I just got temporary control over him and his powers…"

'So you defeated him?"

"No….." His voice started to show, as if its winter already. The tone showed sarcasm. "I was killed."

I sigh. I turn to Koizumi. "So… What now?"

"Well, I guess we do what we did in the 'past.' We have to Participate in classes… Again. We have to participate in the club, again. And-"

"I get it. I get it." I said, after putting up a hand to stop his talking. I started to walk towards home, waving my hand without looking back. _Damn…. Must I really do this all over? Then I have to go with Mikuru to go back in three years in the past…. Oh God…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ow... That hurts... Huh? -notices a sword at my neck- OK! I WON'T DO IT EVER AGAIN!  
Asher: And that's that. Oh, and for good measure... -kicks me in the nuts- There we go!  
-Ryoko stabs me- Asher: And now we are to be stuck in place for all eternity... Again...  
Ryoko: Uh... Oops... ^^; Gomen nasai..._ Ja ne!_**


End file.
